


Red as a Rose

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, It's all very emotional, Moirails, POV Second Person, Spanking, Trans Female Character, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: For Rose and Roxy Lalonde, the specifics of their own unique issues are a little too abstracted from the average for anyone but each other to be effective confidants and commiserators.It's only natural, then, that they spend a lot of time in their comfortable post-game life in each other's company, indulging in impromptu kinda-sorta feelings jams with one another. Who else would they turn to, after all?During one such jam, Rose reluctantly admits a desire to be disciplined for her previous wrongdoings, and Roxy's all too happy to oblige.Or, Rose gets spanked, at her own request.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Red as a Rose

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and your evening has taken a somewhat strange turn.

It's a pretty standard beginning, at least. In the comfortable, slightly boring humdrum of life after the game, you and Rose have made something of a habit of meeting up once a week to hang out together, getting to know each other in a way that neither of you really had a chance to do with your own iteration of the other.   
Of course, framing it like that makes it sound a lot more impactful than it really is; most of the time, you just laze about in your pyjamas and play some video games while making idle conversation, every once in a while discussing some interpersonal drama or creative endeavour in need of a second eye. It's comfortable, more than anything else, and that's something the two of you appreciate more than you'd care to admit aloud most of the time. 

Every once in a while, these meetings do get a little... angsty. Unofficially, you've come to learn that you and Rose are considered moirails, and the occasional bout of commiseration between the two of you following suit as supposed feelings jams. You can see it- you're both far more qualified to help each other than any therapist used to human issues, that's for damn sure.   
It's one of those nights tonight, it seems. Rose has been particularly cagey and tense, something you've come to recognise as the funk she works herself up into when she's obsessing over the way she used to act around her mother. Confronting her about it head on has rarely worked, so you'd thus far been trying to engage her in distractions- prompting her casually for more details whenever she starts to talk about her childhood, and otherwise just trying to be a comforting presence. So far, it seems to have been working, and Rose has even been opening up more and more about the things that are frustrating her, so much so that your game has been paused for upwards of twenty minutes as Rose pours her heart out about the residual guilt she feels at being such a hellion for her mother. 

So far, it's only slightly more intense than the average feelings jam, and you're halfway through idle planning to bust out the ice cream when Rose springs the real curveball on you; that sometimes, she feels as though she wants to be lovingly disciplined for her bad behaviour, and the slightly hesitant confession that sometimes, she considers asking you to fill that role for her to help ease the guilt.  
You're not ashamed to admit that your initial response hadn't been all that eloquent.

"Huh- wha?"

Rose immediately shrinks back a little, of course- you can't blame her, that is not the kind of response one hopes for when they're making such an unusual confession. You're quick to speak up again, clumsily talking over her as she tries to walk it back and say that it doesn't matter. 

"No, it's- you're good, I get it. That'd make you feel better?"

She looks a little uncertain, still, and still you can't blame her. 

"...Yes. I think so. Only if it's done properly, naturally, I don't think anyone would feel especially calmed by an impersonal beating given by a dispassionate stranger. Certain requirements would need to be met..."

You let her get that far with a faintly bemused smile on your face, before you decide that you probably shouldn't just treat this as some idle entertainment. You clear your throat, interrupting her before she can continue rambling about the topic. She pauses, and watches you curiously- it's clear that she's catching on you might intend to actually do something about this.  
Good! She's smart, and she's right.   
You pat your lap after you're sure she's paying attention, and offer her a smile; gentle, calming. At least, you hope it is- you never really had much more than a mirror to practice with for that kind of expression. 

"You wanna come get comfy while you're explaining this, Rosie?"

The question hangs in the air for a moment, long enough that you start to have second thoughts about your chosen tactic, but thankfully she spurs into movement before you have a chance to take it back. Her hands fidget with the hem of her pyjama shirt, but she moves regardless, hesitating for just a moment before she awkwardly settles herself down in your lap. 

"...I feel as though I'm a little too large for this, Roxy." She comments, though you're quick to shush her and drag her a little closer with an arm around her waist.

"Nope. You're perfectly lap sized, now shush up and tell me whatcha want outta the evening."

"...Which one of those would you like me to do, exactly?"

She's audibly smirking, and you can't stop yourself from snorting- still, you're getting a handle on your potential role here, and you decide to be a little risky. Your hand raises, and you land a quick, relatively mild smack on Rose's thigh, making her jump and gasp in surprise.

"Smartass. C'mon, tell me."

She looks a little tense for a moment, long enough that you're worried she's gone too far, but after that moment passes she lowers her head down to nuzzle against your shoulder, hiding her face but speaking up to compensate. It's not the first time she's adopted this position, far from it- you think she has an easier time expressing her feelings if she doesn't have to look someone in the eyes while she's doing it, or grapple with trying to read their body language. Whatever the reason, you've come to enjoy it quite a lot- it's nice, cosy. If it helps Rose, all the better!

"I suppose I should go all the way into divulging my specific fantasies, if I'm going to submit to the mortifying ordeal of having their general shape known." She murmurs, and you pat her back encouragingly, staying quiet for now. "It's... hard to describe. What I want out of it is a feeling of both being disciplined, and being... cared for. Perhaps a degree of devolving back to my childhood, as well, if I'm totally honest. I'm sure neither of us have all that much firsthand experience with how to give or receive a spanking, but I know I've done quite a bit of research since the game ended. It doesn't seem that hard, I can explain the minute details if you need me to."

You stay quiet for a few more moments, rubbing her back gently, before clearing your throat and speaking up.

"Just gimme the highlights for now. Tell me what you want me to do tonight, anything else we can figure out later."

She nods, and takes in a breath. It takes her a few moments to speak afterwards, but she's finding more confidence in her voice when she does.

"Spank me. Beyond that, I find the prospect of a timeout beforehand pretty intimidating, and I've surmised it'd probably fit well into any punishment ritual designed around my needs for similar reasons. And- mmh." She falters, and you murmur in her ear softly, kissing the top of her head to help her keep going. "Just... be in charge. Lovingly, not cruelly, for my own good. Take... take care of me."

She trails off there, and you don't think you need to know any more. 

"Good girl. Hey, I'm proud of you for getting that out, Rosie, that's a whole lot to get off your chest. I think I can do that for you! But there's one thing that needs to be taken care of first, mmkay?"

She lifts her head to survey you, raising an eyebrow and wordlessly prompting you to continue.

"Well, I gotta let Kanaya know first, right? Make sure this is cool with her?"

"Oh. You raise a good point, though I think she's fine with anything we do here. She's... not exactly been subtle in pushing me to tell you more."

You snort, and ruffle Rose's hair, nudging her up off your lap so you can rise to your feet. Once you do, you brush yourself down, and then turn your attention to Rose. A mock stern expression settles onto your face, clearly more jokey than legitimate, and you point upwards imperiously.  
"As for you, missy, get your butt upstairs! We're both gonna take an early night once we've whupped you."

She looks a little startled at first, and you once again have a moment to question if you've pushed too far, but she nods meekly before you can panic.  
"Yes, Roxy." She mumbles, but you clear your throat to get her attention before she shuffles off.

"Hey, wait. Try again, I know what you wanna say here."  
She clears her throat, and a low whine escapes the back of her throat before she glances off to the side and does just that.  
"...Yes, Mom."

You're quick to reward her, of course- you hop over and wrap her up into a hug despite her startled squawk, pressing a smooch to her cheek and giving her an encouraging pat on the rear to get her moving.

"Great! Oh, and put yourself in timeout until I get up there too. Nose to the corner, mmkay?"

Thank god you'd happened to stumble across something depicting that exact kind of timeout for a joke. Actually, come to think of it, wasn't that something that leaked through Rose's social media likes?  
...You're not entirely certain that was a coincidence, though you're equally not sure how the hell she planned something like that. Light powers, perhaps... you've never truly understood what those are capable of.

Either way, Rose shuffles her way upstairs soon enough, and you're left to take care of contacting Kanaya. That should be easy! Hopefully. Truth be told, you're starting to worry this might cross a line, even for weird alien not-therapist relationships. Well, only one way to find out...

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has begun pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]--  
TG: heyyyyy kan!  
GA: Roxy  
GA: I Hope Your Evening With Rose Is Going Well  
GA: And That Many Emotional Truths Are Pouring Forth To Be Gently Patted Away In A Noteworthy Fashion  
TG: l m a o is this how subtle uve been w/ rose too  
GA: No This Is Me Abandoning Subtlety In Favour Of Beating You Both Savagely About The Face And Neck With The Point  
GA: Metaphorically  
TG: sounds metaphorically dangerous   
GA: There Will Be No Metaphorical Survivors  
TG: LOL  
TG: anyways i had somethin 2 ask u  
TG: its abt this whole   
TG: pale  
TG: thing  
GA: You Understand That I Need More Details Than This  
TG: im getting there yeesh :p  
TG: so theres rly no delicate way 2 put this but what she wants is to b  
TG: spanked?  
TG: like im punishing her for the stuff she did as a kid  
TG: is that normal and or an ok thing for us 2 do orrrrr

You force yourself to move your hands away from the keyboard after that, anxiously waiting for a response. Piling on more details won't help here, you're certain of that, it's only going to make things weirder.  
Then again, maybe you should--

GA: Yeah Sure  
GA: There Is A Documented History And Plenty Of Pale Pornography About That   
GA: It Probably Looks Slightly Different To Humans But The Core Concept Remains  
GA: Was That It

Hmm. Maybe you shouldn't have been worried.

TG: o sweet!!!  
TG: well i probably shouldnt leave rosie hanging too long in her timeout so ig with your blessing ill go beat her ass  
TG: lovingly  
TG: oh also b4 i forget shell be staying the night w me   
GA: Yes I Figured  
GA: I Can Endure The Horrors Of An Empty Hive For A Night To Allow For Some Pale Advancements But For Future Reference You Can Also Come Here  
TG: u kno i may just take u up on that sometime!!!  
TG: cya later!

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now Busy!--

With that taken care of, there's only one more thing to do. You take in a deep breath, and nod to nothing in particular, brushing yourself down once more before making your way upstairs- pausing just long enough to grab the hairbrush you'd left laying around the other day.  
Thank god for laziness! Otherwise, you would've... had to walk a few extra feet to grab one upstairs.

As you ascend the stairs, you feel your own nerves climbing with each step, giving you plenty of time to reconsider what you're about to do. Then again, if *you're* this nervous, you can only imagine how Rose must be feeling, with her nose pressed into the corner, knowing that you're about to come up and give her a spanking.  
Hmm. Actually, you bet that's kinda cute- the thought of getting to see that puts a spring in your step, and you skip up the next few stairs, a grin settling on your lips. There's no reason to be worried, everyone even tangentially involved in this wants it to happen and slash or is totally fine with it!

With your hand on the doorknob, you take in one last breath to prepare yourself, then entering the guest room Rose usually stays in whenever she spends the night. Hopefully it is where she ended up going, on second thought you didn't actually specify...  
...Oh, no, there she is. Phew, that would've been embarrassing! You take a moment, looking her over with a smile on your face. Still dressed in her pyjamas, huddled into a corner with her hands in front of her and her nose pressed to the wall... she looks adorable, and it takes all your willpower not to go over there and wrap her up into a hug to shower her in smooches.   
That'll come later. Right now, you have a job to do.

You'd expected her to turn and watch you once you walked into the room, but to your surprise she remains exactly where she is, only shifting a little from foot to foot. With an internal shrug, you move to take your place on the end of the bed, sitting down with a faint creak of the mattress springs and clearing your throat.

"Okay, Rosie. You wanna come over here for me?"

She clears her throat next, and you can hear the awkward hesitance in her voice when she speaks.

"Um. You- give me a minute?"

You blink, confused, and prompt her for more information eloquently.

"Huh?"

She squirms, taking a second longer to answer.

"Well. I just need a moment for something to, um. Go down."

It takes a moment for you to realise what she means, and if you're honest, the giggling fit that occurs for the ensuing ten seconds probably isn't all that helpful. You manage to get a hold of yourself before she gets too pouty, at least, and you gesture for her to approach after she shoots a reproachful look over her shoulder at you.

"Trust me, Rosie, it's fine. C'mere already, don't make me drag you out by the ear."

You stick your tongue out at her playfully as she shuffles out of the corner, and politely avoid looking too intently at the tent in her pyjama pants. It may be embarrassing for her, but honestly, you think it's cute- to say nothing of how adorable she looks with her face flushed so red.   
She comes to a stop in front of you, and you reach out to take her by the hips, shuffling her a little closer. 

"...I feel like I should profusely reiterate that this isn't just some weird sex thing-" She begins, but you shush her before she can go any further, giving her your warmest possible smile as you start to pull down her pyjama pants. It's a motion that makes her tense and start to speak, but she stops herself, and you reward her with a reassuring squeeze of the hip.

"Don't worry about it." You assure her, plucking up your hairbrush. "I getcha, and this lil gal-" You tap the tip of her cock with the flat of the brush, making her flinch and exhale sharply. "-Ain't gonna be too excited once I'm done tanning your hide, trust me. I'm not doin' this to make you suffer or anything, but I'm gonna be reaalll surprised if you're still this stiff after, capiche?"

Her only response is a strangled little 'eep' sound, her eyes wide, and you only grin up at her in response. Aw, she's just adorable when she's this flustered and nervous... in any case, you should get this ball rolling. 

"Okay then!" You clear your throat, and reach up to start guiding Rose over your knees. You're both pretty awkward and unsure about it, predictably, but you manage to get her down and across your lap without too much fuss- and without aggravating her little downstairs situation, either, which you're pretty pleased with if you're honest with yourself. Now then...

"So, what we're gonna do here is we're gonna make sure this cute butt is real sore, and we're gonna make sure you know how much you're loved, mmkay?" You're really playing this by the seat of your pants, but you're pretty sure you know the vibe now that Rose has explained it- you seem to be hitting some notes properly, if the flustered squirming you're getting from Rose is any indication. You know that she'd speak up if something were wrong- it's usually hard to get her to shut up, after all. "Since you've been pretty damn naughty recently, Rosie."

She doesn't really respond beyond a quiet vocalisation of understanding, so there's really no more time to stall; you now have to give your kinda-sorta moirail and even more kinda-sorta daughtermom a spanking.  
No pressure, clearly.

You tap the back of the brush against her bare ass, sizing up your target- and enjoying the way she gasps, stifling another little giggle. No sense in embarrassing the poor girl any further than she already is, after all.  
Lifting the brush up and away from Rose's skin, you give her a chance to tense and relax again, and then flick your wrist into the downswing to WHAP the back of the brush against the meatiest portion of Rose's ass, striking her left cheek with a nice satisfying crack of wood against flesh. Rose jumps, and you both pause, letting the sting settle and the pink mark blossom fully on her pale skin while she shifts her position a little.   
She took it pretty well, so you're emboldened- the brush is lifted up again, and you don't give her as long to wait before it cmoes back down with an equally resounding thwack sound. This time, you don't give her as much time to adjust, starting to pepper slow but firm swats from the brush all over her bared behind.

Her gasping isn't loud enough to drown out any speech, so you're absolutely certain that you should be saying *something* here. Some kind of scolding? No, that's probably too mean. Come on, RoLal, pull something out of your immaculate butt here, before Rose starts reacting too strongly to the building heat in her rear to really be listening to you...

"Y'know, I don't want you to think I'm mad at you after all this, Rosie." You begin, keeping a *very* close eye on Rose's reactions as you go; thankfully, she's still just jumping at each swat you deliver to her rapidly pinkening ass for now. "You totally earned this, but I'm doing it 'cause I love you."  
[i]That[/i] seems to have an effect- Rose tenses up and hides her face in the bedsheets, but she's not tapping out yet. You eye her for a moment, but continue, the steady whap-whap-whap of the hairbrush a metronome setting the pace of your sentence.

"And because I love you, I'm gonna make sure that you're sleeping on your front tonight, if you catch my drift. Pretty sure you're gonna be way more, uh, good? When you wince every time you sit down."  
Yeah, nailed it. If Rose noticed your little verbal hiccup, she doesn't react to it; though, you're pretty sure that she probably doesn't have much room to react if she wanted to, what with the way she's really starting to wiggle in your lap. Honestly, you're starting to get a little worried she's going to squirm her way out of your lap entirely, so a few measures should be taken to fix that...

"Hey, quit the wiggling, you earned this." You remind her, reaching over with your free hand to wrap around Rose's waist and hoist her back up, pinning her in place. She seems to appreciate it, at least... though to be fair, it's slightly hard to tell, the growing redness on her bottom is justifiably taking up most of her reaction budget for this encounter.  
Ah well. You're already planning on doing a real debriefing on this whole situation tomorrow, so you'll just have to make a note to ask about the repositioning. Until then, it's just a matter of keeping your arm wrapped tight around Rose's waist, and continuing with the rapid fire smack-smack-smack of the brush bouncing off Rose's reddening bottom, listening out intently for the way she's responding.  
So far, so good- her quiet gasping has long since progressed to more full-throated yelping, her animated wiggling a seemingly subconscious attempt at escaping the brush lighting an increasingly fiery sting on her bottom. You're not entirely sure when the best stopping point is, but you're convinced that Rose can take more than you've given her so far- and it's hardly a punishment if it stops prematurely, right?  
...Right? Man, you have a lot of research to do.

For a few long moments, the only sounds that break the stillness of the evening air are the resounding crack of wood on bottom, and the desperate sounds of a young woman yelping and squealing, before Rose finally manages to get out her first words in a long while.

"M-Mom, ow, p-please..."

It's a pretty heartfelt plea, one that comes with the choked-up sounds of barely restrained tears, and it puts a serious dent in your resolve; she sounds like she's nearly had enough, but you'll be damned if you can tell where that fine line is.  
Ah, fuck it- this is a first session, it can end a little too early to be on the safe side. Adjusting your aim, you swing the brush with a little more oomph to smack at her thighs a few times, setting her bucking and sniffling in your lap, before the brush is set aside and you pat her throbbing, cherry-red bottom affectionately.

"Well! I'll bet someone's feeling pretty darn sorry around about now, huh?" You chirp, though even you can tell some of your nervousness has leeched into your voice. Rose doesn't respond right away, something you're not entirely sure if you should be worried about, but after a few moments she clears her throat and glances back over her shoulder at you, giving you a slightly wet looking smile.   
Her face is red, tears streak her face, but she looks pretty happy all the same, so you start to relax a little; apparently visibly, as Rose takes that opportunity to shift up to her knees and wrap her arms around you in a hug.

"Thank you." She murmurs, and you giggle, returning the hug with a little more force than Rose put in- but what else is new, on that front.

"Of all the things I figured I'd get thanked for, I never thought beating someone's ass would be on the list. But hey, if you need it, you need it, and I ain't against whapping someone's butt when they're naughty." 

You set about stroking Rose's hair absently as you talk, letting her come down from the whole experience for a few moments. It's nice, really, but you've always been a fan of simply sitting with Rose like this- the addition of a red bottom and pyjama pants down by her ankles is nice, still, so you're not complaining.  
Ultimately, though, the two of you can't spend the entire night in this position, so Rose moves to get up after a little while and you're quick to help her, even pulling her pants back up for her- and snickering a little at the way she jumps and winces from the fabric coming back up over her sore behind. Aw, cute...

"C'mere, let's get you up..." You urge Rose back up to the top of the bed, laying down first so that she can follow you down and rest against you- after all, you're pretty damn sure she's going to want to keep weight off her ass after the hiding you just gave her, and she certainly seems grateful for the mindful positioning. Once you're both laying down, you start to stroke her hair again, speaking up cheerfully.

"So, what's gonna be next time? Am I gonna have to buy me a paddle or something?"  
She laughs, and you stifle a sigh of relief; she's clearly bouncing back quite quickly.  
"I'm relatively certain Kanaya's already taken it upon herself to amass a collection of disciplinary tools, so you won't need to do much. I imagine she's going to spring them on you all at once the next time you visit."  
You join her in laughing, sparing a quick thought towards Kanaya. Damn, you really shouldn't have left your phone back downstairs, Kanaya's probably waiting for some updates...  
...Or she's just getting on with her night and expecting that she won't hear back until tomorrow. Come to think of it, given how involved in pushing Rose towards this the jadeblood seems to have been, the latter is a little more likely...

"Geez, I'm gonna have to look up how to even use some stuff, huh?" You pause, raising an eyebrow as Rose interrupts your lead-in by yawning. You've half a mind to tease her about it, but hey, this was probably a pretty tiring experience... "...I'll do research later, and we're def gonna be debriefing about this tomorrow. Sounds like someone's tuckered out though, huh?"

Her eyes are closed before you're even finished with your sentence, and she nods softly, cuddling up a little closer. She looks so damn precious, you're sure you're about to melt...  
"Mmhm. We'll have to do this again. Maybe even at my place, I'm sure Kanaya will be ecstatic to hear me getting my comeuppance." She mumbles her words a little, clearly settling in.  
"Ooh, that'll be fun. You'll let me know if you've got any more requests, right? My ass-beatings are custom order, the power is truly in your hands." 

"Mmh, I will... For now, would you sing to me?"

You cock your head a little, but it's not a request you have a hard time fulfilling. A reassuring little "Sure!" later, and you start to sing, your voice a little husky but evidently just soothing enough to do the job.  
Or perhaps it's not. Rose is asleep fast enough that you suspect your singing likely didn't have much to do with it at all, but it's still a cozy little domestic scene.


End file.
